The Competition
by know-it-all-bookworm
Summary: Sequel to 'The Seeker' and third in the series. How Charlie's competition feels, and how Hermione feels about them.


_Set during OOTP._

* * *

There she was, sitting there, in the big wing-backed chair in the library.

_Damn this is hard…Okay…I can do this…Just ten more feet…Bugger…I can't do this._

"Erm, Hermione…"

"Yes, Ronald."

_C'mon…Are you a Gryffindor or not? C'mon…Hermione, will you go to Hogsmeade with me…on a date?_

"Ronald?"

"Erm, right…Could you help me with my essay on moonstone for Snape?"

_Damn…That's not what I meant to say._

Hermione sighed. "No, I won't. If you look it up in _The Moon and Its Affects on Potions _you could write a decent essay though."

"Oh…okay…thanks, Hermione."

_Bloody Hell…She's my best friend, it shouldn't be this hard to approach her…This is all Bill's fault! If he hadn't told her why I never asked her out, then she wouldn't've thought that I thought she was a last resort to be a date for the ball. We'd be dating by now. I just know it…Damn Bill._

- - -

_Dear Hermione,_

_I regret that you were unable to visit during the summer, but I do understand why you chose to stay in England. Dangerous times approach, especially for those of us who side with Harry._

_I am hoping that you will consent to spend Christmas in Bulgaria. I have recently purchased a new home, and would greatly appreciate your opinion. Your parents are welcome to come as well; it is a time for family after all._

_My mother has asked me to send you a message; you will find it in the smaller envelope. I believe that she has sent her own petition for your presence during the holidays._

_All my heart,_

_Viktor_

- - -

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was so pleased to meet you during the events of last June. You truly are a charming girl, and I feel that Viktor has chosen wisely._

_I must beg you and your parents to consider spending the holidays with us. I would truly love to meet your parents. I have always believed that it is the duty of a young couple's families to get to know each other, especially when the couple is forming a lasting attachment._

_I believe that you would find the visit to be very exciting._

_Hoping to see you in a month,_

_Ekaterina Krum_

- - -

"Who're you writing the novel to anyway?" Ron asked.

"Viktor."

"_Krum?_"

"How many other Viktors do we know?"

_Dear Viktor,_

_Though I really appreciate the invitation to your home in Bulgaria, I must, once again, refuse. I must do this because I have no desire to lead you on. You're a wonderful friend, but I really don't think we'd make a good couple. We're too different._

_Please tell your mother that I am sorry to not see her again. _

_Always Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

- - -

**Knock, knock, knock…**

Charlie looked at his bedroom door through bloodshot eyes. He couldn't quite comprehend what he had just heard.

He had just gotten back from visiting his dad in St. Mungos. They hadn't yet been able to close the wound…something about snake venom preventing it.

He was just sitting there, on the edge of his bed, staring at the opposite wall.

_Hmm…five days 'til Christmas…Happy Holidays indeed._

**Knock, knock, knock…**

_Oh, someone's at the door…that's what that noise is._

He stood slowly and walked lethargically to the door. He opened it.

"Oomph…" A small body slammed into his chest, arms wrapping around his waist.

He looked down and saw bushy brown curls. A small smile spread across his face.

_Hermione._

"What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were going out of the country for Christmas with your parents," he asked sitting down on his bed again, with her next to him.

"Oh…well…to be honest…McGonagall told me about your dad, and I flooed home long enough to tell my parents that I was coming here instead. I couldn't stay away," Hermione said nervously.

Charlie gathered her into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered. A few tears dampened her sweater where he had pressed his face.

No one noticed that Hermione and Charlie didn't come down for lunch. They spent the day just holding each other and whispering words of comfort.


End file.
